Nozomi Mori
Nozomi Mori is a Second Year student at Eriyou High School and the Vice President of the Student Council, effectively making her Eriyou's equivalent of Takatoshi Tsuda. For a long time she is only known by her given name Mori or Mori-san (literally "Miss Mori"), until her full name is revealed in Chapter 415 of the manga. She is the second most recurring character associated with Eiryou High School (after Chihiro Uomi). Uomi describes her as 'Eiryou's Tsukkomi'. She makes her first appearance in Chapter 300 of the manga, when Shino Amakusa and Uomi swap schools for the day. As Vice President, it was Mori's job to assist Shino. In the anime, her debut is in the OAD of April 15, 2016, voiced by Sumire Uesaka. History * Episode 18 (Seitokai Yakuindomo Bleep) Mori is carrying out her duties as Vice-President, greeting students at the school gate. When Uomi arrives late, Mori asks her to explain herself. Uomi replies she was late because, "I stayed over at 'his' house," (彼のところに泊まったから), making it sound like she spent the night at her boyfriend's house. Mori (and passing-by students) are stunned to hear this. Naturally, Uomi meant she'd spent the night at the Tsuda Residence, but her vague word choice gives everyone the wrong idea. *Chapter 299 / Episode 18 (Seitokai Yakuindomo Bleep) Mori is mentioned by Uomi when she reassures Takatoshi that the Eiryou student council has excellent members, including their own tsukkomi. *Chapter 300 / Episode 18 (Seitokai Yakuindomo Bleep) Mori first enters the story on the first page of Chapter 300, when she happened to see Shino (who'd just arrived at Eiryou) slapping her butt to fire herself up. To her credit, Mori didn't comment and simply introduced herself. Shino praises the Eiryou Council as possibly being greater than the Ousai Council, pointedly looking at Mori's abundant bosom. She works with Shino throughout the day, but quickly comes to the conclusion Shino might actually be worse than Uomi in terms of her perversions. When she thinks Shino is depressed, she attempts to distract her by inquiring about Takatoshi, the Ousai Vice-President. However, as Mori happens to match a lot of Takatoshi's sexual interests (e.g. large breasts, a normally polite talking-style that contrasts with a rougher style in some situations), Shino pouts jealously. When the Ousai Student Council walk Uomi back to Eiryou and pick up Shino, Mori welcomes her President back with a smile. *Chapter 304 / Seitokai Yakuindomo The Movie Mori notices Uomi looking worried and asks what is wrong. Uomi explains that she was trying to contact Takatoshi about something important but her attempts to call him on her phone couldn't get through for some reason. Mori offers to deliver the message herself, and Uomi gratefully accepts, rubbing her cheek against Mori's while praising her as 'my right hand'. She warns Mori that when she tried to do the same (i.e. rub her cheek) against Takatoshi's lower body, Takatoshi became angry. Mori is grateful Takatoshi sounds like a rational person. Mori then visits Ousai and happens to meet Takatoshi at the school gate. The two exchange pleasantries, with Mori being happy that Takatoshi remembers her despite their brief meeting (when the Ousai Student Council came to Eiryou to pick up Shino previously). She then gives Takatoshi Uomi's message; that she (Uomi) was going to make a bentō (packed lunch) for tomorrow and asking if Takatoshi had any requests. Unfortunately, the rest of the Ousai Council (Shino, Aria Shichijō and Suzu Hagimura) arrive along with Ranko Hata, and what they overhear makes it sound like Mori is the one who plans to make lunch for Takatoshi. While hiding behind a bush with the Student Council, Ranko notes that the pair have a nice atmosphere around them, which Aria chalks up to them being sociable. As the conversation continues, Mori passes a key to Takatoshi, explaining that Uomi would be late and so wouldn't be needing it to get into the Tsuda residence. However, due to the distance, the listening quartet mishear it as Mori giving Takatoshi her house key and assuring him her parents would be late home (i.e. inviting him over to spend the night with her). The Student Council greets Mori and Ranko takes the opportunity to ask what she thinks of her fellow Vice-President. She replies that she feels calm around Takatoshi, who says he feels the same around her, much to Suzu's shock. The pair exchange glances, admitting internally that it's primarily because neither of them are boke, and so they don't have to be on guard. *Chapter 308 During a joint trip by the Ousai and Eiryou Student Councils, Suzu expresses surprise that the Eiryou council is only made up of three people. Uomi admits it is hard at times, and the conversation is derailed by Aria and Shino's perversions. Takatoshi immediately cuts them off, impressing Mori with the speed and accuracy of his response. Later, while the girls are taking a mud bath Naruko (who'd accompanied them as chaperone) is talking about the health benefits of the mud there. Mori notes it acts like a mud pack (i.e. beauty aid) but then sees that Shino and Uomi have splattered the mud on their faces to look like someone had sprayed sperm onto their faces and hair. Her response is loud and forceful enough to be heard by Takatoshi in the male bath, who is impressed with the strength of her tsukkomi. While in the bath, Aria offers to wash Mori's back. Mori accepts gratefully, but draws the line forcefully at allowing Aria to wash her breasts. Mori and Suzu are later left shaking in horror when Uomi declares to Takatoshi that the loser of their match will have to strip down to their underwear. * Chapter 309 The Student Councils decide to help the inn staff clear a huge snowfall that had fallen overnight. Mori and Takatoshi work side-by-side, and she tells him that she is a snow girl (i.e. whenever she goes to a place where snow is possible, it always snows). Takatoshi compares this to a sun girl (the sun will shine when she goes out) or a rain girl (it will rain when she goes out). Uomi observes that she herself is a frost girl, as there was frost everywhere. Both Takatoshi and Mori immediately perform a tsukkomi, yelling that it was winter so of course there'd be frost. * Chapter 316 During another of the Eiryou Student Council's exchange visits to Ousai Academy, Takatoshi notices his mother at school for a PTA meeting. Shino and Uomi go to say hello, and it's revealed that Uomi addresses Takatoshi's mother as "Okaa-san" (お義母さん, meaning Mother-in-law). While Shino observes this is a point in Uomi's favour, she resolves to catch up. However, they notice Takatoshi and Mori chatting, and Mori casually asks Takatoshi where he lives and he freely tells her. Both Shino and Uomi are shocked, as Mori managed to get Takatoshi to tell her his address personally rather than finding out via other means (Shino presumably through the school while Uomi through their familial connections). They declare Mori is 30 points ahead of them. * Chapter 320 / Seitokai Yakuindomo The Movie When Takatoshi and Shino are caught in the rain nearby his house, he suggests Shino stop by to dry off and wait for the rain to stop. However, upon entering, they walk in on Mori changing in the living room. Uomi greets Takatoshi, whereby both Vice Presidents turn on her (Takatoshi demanding to know why they're in his house, Mori demanding to know why Uomi let her think this was Uomi's house rather than Takatoshi's). Later, Mori quietly approaches Takatoshi and begs him to keep quiet about walking in on her changing, and Takatoshi naturally agrees. However, when Kotomi asks what they're whispering about, their reply that, "It's our secret," makes her wonder if something is going on between them. * Chapter 328 / Episode 22 (Seitokai Yakuindomo Bleep) At the end of the chapter, Uomi mentions that the school pool opens tomorrow, and Mori reacts negatively. Uomi notes that Mori isn't a good swimmer and suggests she practice, but Mori says that she's embarrassed to practice at school, since people know her face. Uomi reveals she's already gotten Shino's permission to practice at the Ousai Academy pool, surprising Mori. * Chapter 329 / Episode 22 (Seitokai Yakuindomo Bleep) Mori practices hard with the help of the Ousai Student Council, and despite a few hiccups improves enough that her confidence is restored. She resolves to show her classmates how much she's grown (as a person) since last year. However, the last panel shows that her classmates quickly notice how much she's grown, especially in terms of her chest. * Chapter 351 Mori attends a performance of Prince Snow White (starring Takatoshi as Prince Snow White, Shino as the Princess, Aria as the Evil Queen and Suzu as the leader of the seven dwarves) at Ousai with Uomi. When Uomi offers Mori a drink, a nearby Ranko decides to ask her for an interview, deliberately bringing a microphone close by so the sound of Mori's drinking happens to occur during the dramatic kiss scene (thus making it sound like Shino is trying to suck Takatoshi's face off). An embarrassed Shino demands to know what is going on, but as Mori steps forward to explain Ranko insinuates that she deliberately disrupted the scene because she was jealous and didn't want Takatoshi to even pretend kiss with anyone else. Both Takatoshi and Mori immediately realise what has happened, but by that point the hall is in uproar. * Chapter 361 Uomi complains about how when she tried to get Takatoshi to pull off a "pairlook" (i.e. wearing coordinated outfits), Takatoshi refused. Mori, assuming Uomi meant wearing matching shirts, points out it's embarrassing to do so. She is then stunned when Uomi admits she planned to dress Takatoshi up in clothes similar to her own. Later, while the Ousai and Eiryou Councils are helping to clean a park, Takatoshi complains that his hands itch. Mori offers him a pair of gloves, assuring him she has a pair of her own. Takatoshi gratefully accepts and puts on the gloves, only for Uomi to turn on Mori for doing pairlook with Takatoshi. Appearance Mori has long bangs on the front and wears her hair in a knot on the top of her head. Her hair colour is a light brown, and her eyes are a similar colour. Unlike Uomi, whose impressive bust is hidden under her uniform, Mori is rather obviously well-endowed to the point her chest immediately drew Shino's attention. She wears the Eiryou High School winter uniform (sweater version) the way Uomi generally does. Personality In her few appearances so far, Mori has been shown to be a hardworking and attentive student, making her a suitable Vice President. She is also a kind girl, as shown when she tries to cheer up Shino when she thought the Ousai girl was depressed. She generally speaks politely. However, when agitated she speaks with what is referred to as 'tameguchi' (タメぐち), a talking-style that is considered rough and suitable only for talking to friends. Both Takatoshi and Suzu Hagimura often switch to this style when agitated, though Takatoshi also uses it when talking to his younger sister Kotomi Tsuda. This aspect of her personality is well-known to people who know her, such as Toori Aoba. Like Takatoshi, she is also a very quick tsukkomi, likely from having to deal with the equally perverted Uomi on a daily basis. As a result, Uomi nicknamed her 'Eiryou's Tsukkomi'. Even the author refers to her as a "Takatoshi-Class Tsukkomi". Also like Takatoshi, she is somewhat clueless at how her actions can be seen as flirting. Relationships Shino Amakusa During Shino's day as Eiryou Student Council President, Mori wanted to make a good first impression. She initially tried to restrain herself and give off a calm air, even using polite language during her responses to Shino. When Shino revealed herself to be just as bad as (if not worse than) Uomi, she switched to her 'tameguchi' talking-style. When Shino later seemed depressed, Mori tried to cheer her up , but her attempt backfires when she asks about the Ousai Student Council Vice-President and expresses interest in meeting him. Shino immediately pouts, confusing poor Mori. Aria Shichijō Like most people, Mori gets along reasonably well with Aria. However, she is also taken by surprise by just how perverted Aria can be, such as the time Aria offered to wash her back during a trip to hot springs and offer to wash her chest as well. This prompted an embarrassed and flustered refusal from Mori. Chihiro Uomi The Eiryou Student Council address each other by first name, unlike the Ousai Student Council who mostly use family names (e.g. Tsuda instead of Takatoshi, Hagimura instead of Suzu). This suggests a great deal of familiarity between Mori and Uomi. As a gesture of thanks, for example, Uomi casually rubbed her cheek against Mori's, and Mori's reaction suggested this was nothing unusual for her. While she is generally used to Uomi's perversions, Uomi seems to always find a way to surprise her. In one example, during a trip to hot springs with the Ousai Student Council she was taken aback when Takatoshi managed to score a point against Uomi during ping-pong, which prompted Uomi to declare that whoever lost the next match would have to take off their underwear. This left both Mori and Suzu shaking in shock (quite possibly because if Uomi lost, she'd probably do it). Toori Aoba The third member of Eiryou's Student Council seems to be quite familiar with Mori. Her reaction when Mori finally snaps and retorts to one of Shino's comments in her tameguchi talking style suggests she was expecting it to happen sooner or later. Takatoshi Tsuda Mori and Takatoshi hit it off almost since the first time they met, and freely admit they're totally at ease around each other. They're both impressed with each other's ability to respond to the craziness around them, and sympathise with each other over the eccentricities of their respective council presidents. They can sometimes be seen chatting if they aren't the focus of the strip. Unfortunately, neither of them seems to realise that the ease and comfort they show whenever they're together makes them seem like destined lovers, nor the fact that they look like they're unconciously flirting with each other. Their admission that they're at ease around each other, for example, has certain romantic implications (i.e. they can totally relax and let down their guard around each other, the way a husband and wife can totally be themselves when it's just the two of them). Places associated with Mori * Eiryou High School Trivia * Shortly after her first appearance, the Japanese fandom already predicted flags between her and Takatoshi, largely because of their similar temperaments (such as the fact that she is outright described as a "Takatoshi-Class Tsukkomi" by the narration). They even simultaneously react to Uomi at one point. * The author seems fully aware of how fans would react to Mori's reaction, gleefully noting in the magazine chapter notes that they were a matched pair of tsukkomi. He then went further, teasing fans by adding 'look forward to their future friendship' and ending with a heart emoticon. * In Uomi's first animated appearance in the third OVA, she was accompanied by a quiet girl she described as her Vice President. While she accompanied Uomi on a few occasions, she was later dropped when Uomi began making more common appearances. This girl appears alongside Mori when Shino visits Eriyou High School, and is later confirmed to be the third member of the Eiryou Student Council. It is entirely possible that Uomi had expected both Mori and the third member to join her during her first visit to Ousai, but for some reason Mori was unable to attend. * Like Uomi, it's uncertain if Mori is her family name or given name. However, as Mori (meaning 'Forest') is usually a family name, that's most likely the case here. In a clever twist, neither Mori nor Uomi refer to each other by name when speaking to one another, despite the fact that Uomi previously mentioned that Eiryou's Student Council members use each others' first names. Their first names are thus left a mystery. Their names were later exposed in chapter 415. * While she doesn't appear in the OAD (Original Animation Disk) released with book number 11 (her first appearance), Mori is shown on the boxart in her animated design. She makes her proper appearance with the OAD book number 13 in episode 18 of Seitokai Yakiundomo Bleep, the second season. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Tsukkomi Category:Characters